


Sparks Will Fly When He Is Bored

by ValiantRose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, slight dominate kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantRose/pseuds/ValiantRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko allows Kise to enter his room and things turn out differently than what Kise had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Will Fly When He Is Bored

He was bored and good things never came from Kise Ryouta being bored.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise whined. They were in Kuroko's room. Kise was excited when Kuroko had finally allowed him to come over after school. Kise believed it was because his not-so-subtle implements must have gotten to him. Never looking up from his school work, Kuroko replied.

"What is it, Kise-kun?" Even though he said it in his usual monotone, Kise couldn't help but hear the slight sharpness that accompanied it. It's to be expected that even Kuroko would feel annoyance from the past fifteen minutes of Kise's restless antics.

"I'm bored." The blond pouted.

"You said that three minutes ago." Still never looking up.

"Yes, but I'm still bored." Kise whined.

"Then do your homework."

"But homework is so boring!"

"Then I can't help you." The blond sighed. Normally Kuroko wasn't this hell bent about his homework. Kise's best guess was that it had something to do with his finals being next week (Kise still hadn't studied for any of his). Kise flopped onto his back with a sigh and studied the ceiling.

May his curious personality be damned. He had already studied what he could out of Kuroko's room (why wouldn't he, since Kurokocchi finally let him into his room, even if it was just for a couple hours). Too bad for Kise that Kuroko's room was just so... normal. Kise sighed. He guessed that he could probably take his curiosity further by trying to find a porn stash but Kise highly doubted his chances of Kuroko not noticing what he was up to. Furrowing his brows, he started to come up with a perhaps unorthodox way of dealing with his boredom. He sighed again, this time with more feeling. Kise glanced at Kuroko to see if there was any reaction. Nothing. Kise tried again, this time picking up his arms and letting them drop to the floor for added effect. When he looked for a reaction again he could swear he saw one of Kuroko's eyebrows twitch slightly. Smirking, Kise began to move his arms around on the floor, as if he was making a haphazard snow angel. Kise knew that he was playing with fire at this point, especially because it was Kuroko, but he was far too bored and far too curious to  _not_  find out how mad he could drive Kuroko. He sighed again, trying to act as childish as possible. If anyone could break Kuroko's patience, it would be Kise.

"Kise-kun." Kise heard Kuroko mutter. As if he was a dog being called by it's beloved owner, Kise sprung up to a sitting position and flopped his body over the low table.

"Yes, Kurokocchi?" He smiled sweetly but the expression he received back was anything but Kuroko's face still held it's neutral expression but his cold gaze could cut through diamonds. Kise felt himself grow uneasy under that stare.

"Can you be quiet for five more minutes please?" Kuroko asked in a calm manner, completely contradicted the way that gaze was cutting into Kise. Even though every bit of common sense he had was screaming no, Kise couldn't resist one final little push.

"But Kurokocchi, I'm so bored-" the last part of his sentence was cut off by a socked foot rubbing itself against his groin. His nerves spiked alive and his breath hitched.

"Five more minutes, please." Kuroko restated. With that, Kuroko went back to his school work. Kise, however, never felt Kuroko's foot leave him and he would swear that those next few minutes were the longest, most agonizing, and most exciting of his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I write Kuroko he's usually sarcastic and/or pissed off. It's a problem.


End file.
